


No Blood Allowed on John's Carrots

by littleandnerdy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Sherlock is very devoted to his experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleandnerdy/pseuds/littleandnerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock really ought to learn not to mess with John's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Blood Allowed on John's Carrots

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very small thing i wrote, with no plot whatsoever, haha. Just Sherlock misplacing his experiences and John getting slighlty pissed about it. Hope you like it (:

“Sherlock, don’t you think your experiments are a bit misplaced?”

“No, they’re exactly where they should be: in the fridge.”

“And where exactly are they in the fridge?”

There was a pause. John heard Sherlock sigh and get up from where he was sitting.

“Your concern about the organization of the fridge worries me.” Sherlock opened the fridge in what he hoped was a dramatic way. “It’s irritating and pointless.”

John was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, waiting, and quietly humming what Sherlock guessed was one of those awfully cheery songs John liked to hear every now and then.

“Just trying to keep my carrots blood free.”

“Pointless. They still have all sorts of bacteria.”

“I don’t care” John sing-songed.

“It’s beyond pointless, it’s utterly –“

“Sherlock.”

“Well, it is.”

“I still don’t care. And keep the body parts away from the spices too. I don’t want to find any more eyes in the pepper.”

“It was one time and it was a very imp-“ Sherlock stopped mid-sentence when he noticed John’s glare. He then hmphed and proceeded to close the fridge.

“All done. Now if you don’t have any other useless tasks for me to do, I’ll go back to what I was doing before you decided to interrupt.” And with a flourish of his robe, Sherlock stomped to the living room, plopping into the armchair.

John shook his head and muttered something that sounded like “pathetic five year-olds” and went back to making dinner.

“Why is the pepper mov- SHERLOCK!”

“YOU SAID BODY PARTS!”

 


End file.
